the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AriaIsA/One Shot~Amfie~Cellphone Talk
Alfie's POV Years passed since Amber left to New York, and that Willow and I got together. Also, nobody has been in contact with Amber. It's time for a phone call! I thought. I sat down. Right near my phone. I grabbed it. I held it for minutes. Just staring at the button, to call the contact, Amber. What if Willow thinks I want her back? Or what if Willow thinks I am cheating on her? I puzzled myself. I kept thinking. I pressed the call button to call Amber. I didn't mean to. I panicked. I was still thinking, but I still pressed tge button. Just before I could get out of this mess, by hanging up the phone, she answered. I gulped. Amber's POV Two Minutes Before Phone Call Why haven't I even talked to Alfie? I mean, he was my true love. But that's past tense, I got other boys I would like to meet. I mean, I am a model. But, I still miss Alfie. My brain kept adding. I just sat. Doing nothing, well except thinking if I should call Alfie. My phone was right in front of me. Staring. Not at my phone book. Not at my wallet. Me. It was staring at me. Making me call him. 1 minute later, I picked up my phone. I had to call him. I searched through my contact list and finally found him. I didn't notice I add many A names added to my contacts. Just before I pressed the button for me to call Alfie, Alfie called me. I freaked out. Not in a bad way. A good way. I answered. I heard a gulp from the other end of the conversation. Didn't it mean something bad? Or something good? Conversation Amber: "I was just about to call you..." Alfie: He laughs. "So, how ya been?" Amber: She smiles. "I am really good. You know, feeling beautiful and smart. What about you? Alfie: "That's good. I am good too. I am actually dating Willow Jenks. She makes me feel perfect." Amber: She frowns. "That's awesome! I don't really have a special someone, but I do got a career. I really miss you. Can we make a pact?" Alfie: "You'll find someone. And why not." Amber: She smiles. "If were not married to anyone at 40, wanna get married? I mean, we were an awesome couple..." Alfie: He smiles. "Sure!!! I mean, we could be an awesome married couple. Well, I got to go, can we do this more often?" Amber: She smiled. "Yay! And of course, I really think this was a great idea! And even though were not together, I love you" Alfie: He smiled. "Great! And, I love you too. Bye" Amber: "Bye". Alfie's POV That went really well. I gotta tell Sibuna! Amber's POV SQUEEEEEEE!!! I missed those moments we had!!! Maybe I should move back. A big maybe there. I added. I smiled and called all my friends in New York City and told them what happened. Category:Blog posts Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis